De 74ste spelen van Thresh, de beschermer
by missthresh
Summary: Hoe heeft Thresh de 74ste Spelen meegemaakt? Waarom wordt hij zo boos om de dood van Rue? Wat hebben de Beroeps, Vossensnuit en de manke jongen uit district 10 allemaal meegemaakt? Hoe heeft hij het overleeft in


Het is 11 uur 's ochtends. Ik veeg het zweet van mijn gezicht af. Ik ben net klaar met het werken op de velden, en ik haast me nu naar huis toe.

Ik neem een omweg om naar huis toe te komen, zodat ik via de weide ga. Want daar woont een heel speciaal iemand. En daar staat ze. Ze plukt bloemen samen met haar zusjes. Ze is zo mooi als de zon, en haar naam is, toepasselijk, Sun. Ik ben al jaren verliefd op haar. Ik ken haar via werk. Ik help haar vader op de velden, en dan komt ze mij weleens helpen. Ze heeft lang donker haar en heldere bruine ogen. Ik vind haar altijd veel weghebben van Demeter.

'Hoi Thresh!' Ze rent naar mij toe. 'Succes vandaag.'

'Ja, jij ook,' zeg ik. Ik voel mijn hoofd meteen al rood worden. Praten met meiden heb ik nooit makkelijk gevonden, alleen met mijn zus.

'Ik zie je op het plein,' ze glimlacht en dan rent ze weer naar haar zusjes toe.

Ik kijk haar na, en dan begin ik weer naar huis te strompelen. Zou ze het doorhebben dat ik verliefd op haar ben? Vast wel.

Op weg van de weide naar huis zie ik het metershoge hek dat zich rond district 11 bevindt. Om de honderd meter staat er een wachtpost met vredesbewakers. De vredesbewakers dragen pistolen, dat zijn wapens die van een lange afstand een kogel afschieten. Ik heb eens gezien dat een vredebewaker een jongen doodschoot. De jongen had eten meegesmokkeld in zijn laars.

Elke dag bedenk ik hoe ik kan ontsnappen. Vandaag bedenk ik mij dat ik er onderdoor kan kruipen. Maar dat kan niet. Het hek loopt onder de grond nog door. Ooit vind ik de oplossing, en dan ga ik een nieuw leven beginnen, ver weg van district 11. Waar weet ik nog niet.

Mijn oma staat al op mij te wachten. 'Thresh, ben je weer langs de weide gegaan?' Ik word voor de tweede keer in een kwartier rood. Ik knik beschaamd.

Grannie grinnikt. 'Eet iets, en dan snel naar het plein toe. Je bent al laat. Waren de Hawaks's blij met je hulp?'

Ik knik. Ik pak wat eten en ik kus Grannie gedag. 'Succes Thresh, ik zie je zo bij de.. Nou ja, ik zie je zo.' Ze stopt bij het woord, het woord wat iedereen angstvallig mijdt. Vooral vandaag.

Ik mompel gedag. Ik doe normaal nooit zo kortaf tegen haar, maar vandaag is die vreselijke boete. 2 onschuldige kinderen worden gekozen voor de Hongerspelen om tegen elkaar te strijden om leven en dood. Voor het vermaak van het Capitool. De rijke mensen.

En ik ben een van de gelukkige die vandaag gekozen kan worden om fijn dood te gaan. Ik bekijk mezelf; groot, lang en sterk als een os. Goudbruine ogen op een nog bruinere huid. Met kort haar. Mensen noemen mij knap. Dat neem ik dan maar van ze aan.

Iedereen ziet mij als eng en nors, en bijna niemand heeft ooit de moeite genomen om mij aan te spreken. Alleen Sun. Ik ben wel een leuk onderwerp om over te roddelen; de knappe, stille jongen die nooit met iemand praat. Ik vind het prima, zolang iedereen mij maar gewoon negeert. Als ze mij beter zouden leren kennen zouden ze zien dat ik niet zo nors ben, ik doe alleen maar zo. Voor als het onwerkelijke ooit gebeurd. Eigenlijk ben ik heel zorgzaam, maar dat zou ik nooit in het openbaar toegeven.

De zon brandt op mijn gespierde schouders. Het hele jaar lang brandt de zon in district 11, en met wat geluk een paar dagen neerslag. De gewassen blijven goed omdat het Capitool allemaal middeltjes aan ons geeft, anders zou de oogst elk jaar mislukken met dit klimaat.

Van alle kanten komen mensen toegestroomd, op weg naar de boete. Iedereen is netjes gekleed om er een beetje goed uit te zien voor als ze worden gekozen en voor de feesten na de boete. Maar waar feesten de mensen voor, 2 dode kinderen? Nee, ze feesten omdat hun kinderen weer een jaar hebben overleefd.

'TRESH!' roept Demeter, mijn zus. We zijn altijd de enige die in werkkleding naar de boete gaan, en nooit meedoen aan alle festiviteiten die na de boete plaatsvinden.

Ze komt aanrennen en slaat op mijn schouder. 'Nog 2 jaar, en je bent vrij, nooit meer de kans om getrokken te worden! Bofkont.' Haar gezicht betrekt. 'Maar ik nog 3 jaar..'

'Het zijn maar 3 korte jaren, ze zijn zo voorbij zusje. En als je wordt gekozen staan de sponsoren voor je in de rij, als snap ik dat niet helemaal met je vage hoofd.' En dan slaat ze in mijn buik. Niet dat het pijn doet.

'Jaja, jij kan makkelijk praten, we zien er hetzelfde uit. Misschien heb je wel het lichaam van een reus, je hersenen zijn van formaat dit.' Ze haalt haar vingers niet eens een millimeter van elkaar. En dan rent ze lachend weg.

Ik lach. Wat zou er van mij geworden zijn zonder haar? Ze is de enige persoon op school en tijdens werk met wie ik praat. Ik zou nooit spontaan op Sun afstappen, dus we praten ook niet constant. Zonder Demeter en Grannie was ik het praten verleerd, eveneens het lachen.

Ik ren achter haar aan totdat we op het grote plein zijn. Ik zie Demeter niet meer, en ik ga zelf bij de 17-jarigen staan. Ik toren boven iedereen uit want in district 11 zijn de mensen niet zo lang. Ik kijk of ik Demeter of Sun zie, maar er zijn zoveel kinderen dat ik ze niet kan vinden.

Burgemeester Marino loopt het podium op, omsingeld door 5 vredebewakers. Na hem komt Dorothy Boo het podium op, ook weer omsingeld door vredesbewakers. Wat denken ze dat er gaat gebeuren, iemand springt het podium op en vermoord ze? En als je de burgemeester of Dorothy vermoord kan je op een lang en pijnlijk einde rekenen. Ze ziet er elk jaar weer gek uit. Dit jaar heeft ze blauw haar met gele highlights. Ik kan niet zeggen dat het lelijk is, want wat weten wij er nou van? Wat wel echt lelijk is, is haar stem. Ze heeft zo'n hoge piepstem met dat vreselijke Capitoolaccent. Ze praat alsof ze altijd blij is.

Nadat hij heeft voorgelezen over de geschiedenis van Panem, wat ik onderhand al uit mijn hoofd ken, loopt Do (zo moet iedereen Dorothy noemen) naar de bollen met papiertjes. Ik kan me niet meer herinneren hoeveel papiertjes ik heb. 30 of 40? Veel tenminste. Ik doe mee namens mijn Oma en Demeter. Vroeger ook voor mijn vader en moeder maar nu hoeft dat niet meer… Demeter heeft er 29. Maar wat zijn 29 papiertjes nou in de honderdduizenden van district 11? Ik denk dat district 11 wel een kans heeft om het district te zijn met de meeste inwoners, en dus ook kinderen.

Dorothy woelt eens flink door de papiertjes. En dan woelt ze er opnieuw doorheen. Je voelt de spanning op het plein, en ik ben dankbaar dat ze altijd met de vrouwelijke tribuut beginnen. Uiteindelijk leest ze de naam voor die ze heeft getrokken: 'Rue Reidans.'

En die naam veroorzaakt pijn, veel pijn.

Shit, ik ken dat meisje.

_Ik was 8. Ik was klaar met werken (ja, dat moet al vanaf je 4__de__). Ik liep langs het kleine meertje naast de weide van Sun. Het werd al donker. Ik hoorde een zacht help geroep en ik zag een gedaante in het water. Ik twijfelde niet en sprong in het water. Het lukte me om haar naar de kant te brengen en ik droeg haar naar huis. Gelukkig was ze niet bewusteloos. Ik gaf haar aan Grannie. Grannie kwam erachter dat ze bij de familie Reidans hoorde. Grannie bracht haar naar huis, en haar familie weet nog steeds niet dat ik haar heb gered. Nog jaren hield ik haar stiekem in de gaten. Ik heb nooit met haar gesproken._

Ik zie het kleine, bruine meisje met moeite de hoge tredjes opklimmen. Je kunt de angst van haar bruine, wijd openstaande ogen aflezen. Met haar handjes naast haar iets omhoog als een vlinder lijkt het net alsof ze zo weg kan vliegen.

De haat tegenover het Capitool wordt nu met de seconde groter en groter. Hoe kunnen ze dit nou doen, een klein meisje de dood injagen? Ik voel dat mijn spieren zich aanspannen, klaar om het meisje van het podium af te trekken en samen weg te rennen, weg uit district 11, weg uit Panem. Maar ik ben machteloos.

Het hele publiek is stil. En dat blijft het, ook als de burgemeester vraagt voor vrijwilligers. Ik heb eindelijk Demeter gevonden, en ik zag dat ze zich wou aanbieden. Ik beeld de woorden 'als je het waagt' met mijn mond uit.

'Een groot applaus voor onze vrouwelijke tribuut,' roept Do uit. De meeste mensen klappen plichtsgetrouw, maar ik denk er niet over.

Dan loopt Dorothy naar de jongensbol, en woelt er weer minutenlang doorheen. Ze strijkt het papiertje plat, en ik maak een snel schietgebedje. 'Thresh Evad.'

De kansen zijn niet in mijn voordeel, blijkt weer.


End file.
